fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hylion (City)
Hylion is the capital city of the continent of Hylion. It is represented by Dakota Claas of the Toranku 15. Serving as the main city of government, the city is home to several officials and for that reason is one of the richest cities. The extravagant, though somewhat outdated buildings that make up the government buildings give the city a rustic feel, and the guild of Koma Inu takes up residence in the city. Description Hylion is a greatly developed city, with many housing developments as well as official buildings covering its area. The city is well known for its traditional-style buildings, and while tourism is not the city's strongest point, some people do come to the city in search of an adventure. The city holds one of the continent's greatest museums and libraries with every documentation made in Hylion held within the building. Notable Locales Hylion's Historical Museum and Library: '''One of Hylion's greatest accomplishments, this building is home to every documented piece of history that has ever occurred in Hylion. The building itself is 75,000 feet squared (6968 meters squared) and two stories high, along with an attic and basement. The first floor is dedicated to the medical, governmental, geographical, and education advancements made in Hylion, and holds many of the original documents. The walls are lined with the several maps that have been made along the years, as well as the flags that the continent has used. All documented exchanges made with the Kawari are kept on the first floor as well. The species and types are all listed in a constantly updated Kawari Handbook, with their magic types, personalities, and human companions if there are any listed. The second floor is generally reserved for books, mainly biographies, and texts that talk about the travels and hardships of the humans as they developed Hylion. The west wing is dedicated entirely to fiction, however, and titles for all ages are kept here. A small area is sectioned off that is filled with couches, chairs, tables, beanbags, and the like so that people may comfortably read inside the building. This building is constantly watched for it contains materials that are important to the country, and there are guards standing at the front entrance, as well as stationed inside the building. '''Toranku 15's Main Building: This building is located in the center of the city, and is used as the meeting place for the officials of Toranku to meet up. The building is quite large, covering 35,000 feet squared (3252 meters squared). The building is simplistic, with a stone structure that is strictly square in shape, with the four corners having large pillars sticking up the flag waving atop each one, acting as watch towers with two guards present at each. Inside is a lobby, cafe, fifteen individual offices, guards quarters, and a large office where the actual meetings are held. The walls are mostly lined with the faces of past officials though there is decorative flora dotting the rooms. The main room has a round table with fifteen chairs around it for each official, and each of the walls holds something. One wall is covered entirely by a map of Hylion, another dedicated to population counting, the third for keeping track of the Kawari, and the last is a chalkboard where ideas and meeting discussions are placed for all to see. Koma Inu: The guild created by Samuel Inari has made many flock to the city just to witness firsthand the strength the guild holds. It is located in the central part of the city, and since they are so close to the Toranku 15 Main Building, they have been watched over a little more carefully by the government, specifically Dakota Claas. However, the guild has given little trouble to the city or the entire continent for that matter, except for the occasional noise complaint, which is to be expected when it's one of Hylion's strongest guilds. History The city is recognized as the first official city separate from the Kawari, and where the continent gets its name from. As the first city, it has seen the most development, though its buildings have kept generally the same appearance, never straying far from the Roman-style. While the oldest city, it has not seen many difficulties, and no city-wide revolts have occurred. In fact, those who disagreed with the way things were run just went off and started their own cities, and while at first they remained entirely separate, they joined back together with Hylion eventually due to a lack of structure or financial support. The guild of Koma Inu took up residence there shortly after the creation of the city and has remained an integral part of the economy and strength the city has. Trivia *One of the only cities that does not have a name based on a tree *The continent is named after the city